The present invention relates generally to the field of system resource utilization, and more specifically to computing a set of utilization metrics.
With respect to computer systems, utilization refers to a system's usage of processing resources, or the amount of available resources being utilized to execute a current workload. Actual utilization varies depending on the amount and type of managed computing tasks. Certain tasks may require intense system utilization, while others may require significantly less, such as may be the case when part of a task is allocated to resources outside of the system. In some cases, utilization may be used to gauge a system's performance. For example, a heavy utilization with only a few running programs may indicate insufficient power support to a system, or running programs hidden by a system monitor. The latter may be a high indicator of viruses or malware present on the system. For these reasons, a utilization is a useful metric for analyzing system performance.